


Through time

by Shirohime



Series: Lu and Mikey [3]
Category: Abrahamic Religions, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: Some vampires for my darling best friend. I'm sure nobody else is ever gonna read these so yeah *shrug*





	Through time

Angels, they called them. Stupid, really, considering who and what they truly were - the horrors that hid under flawless, eternal, ivory skin.

They had no wings. Never had, never would have. No. They had fangs instead: cruelly sharp and unrelenting.

Every atom in their bodies was frozen in perfection, statues that moved and acted alive.

 

Lucifer stretched languidly on a chaiselounge that was nearly as ancient as himself.

Long blond hair fell like silk over his shoulders, the only ornament a single braid in which a leather string was woven into.

He held a crystalline glass in his left hand, filled with what looked like red wine but certainly wasn't. But their human company didn't need to know that.

Not yet, anyway.

A slow smirk grew on his skin up into unforgiving ice blue eyes.

 

The door to his room swung open before he could do so much as lift his gaze.

A tall man strode into the room. Brazen teal eyes focusing on Lucifer as Michael sent the human away with half a snarl.

 

"Brother. To what do I owe the pleasure?", the Morningstar all but purred, sipping from the glass still unfazedly in his hand.

 

"You did it again. I told you, I FORBADE you, to take what you need not! Yet once again you ignore my words! They will catch on and hunt us away again, is that what you want?"

 

Fury gave wings to the words of the black haired man.

Lucifer barely lifted his brows, sitting up at last before fluidly standing up, facing Michael eye to eye.

His right hand trailed over the other's shoulders gently, almost ruefully.

 

"I did heed your words. Whether you believe it or not. I rather like this city and have no interest in moving. It's only been twohoundred years, I have no forgotten what they do when they find out, Michael."

 

A warning swung low in the blonde's voice yet it was filled with confusion and honesty as well.

 

The crackling, lethal aura around Michael seemed to tune down, silence following his twin's words. Lucifer would never lie to him. Never in their entire existence had he lied before. If all came crumbling down, Michael knew Lucifer would still be there for him, the only solid pillar in their immortally paced world.

 

"Will you share with me what has happened?"

 

Lucifer rounded the chaiselounge, bare feet making no sound on the luxuriously plush carpet on the wooden floor.

He'd always thought of Michael's eyes as the prettiest aspect of him and once again his opinion was reinforced when he felt them follow him walk to the only window in the room.

It had no glass, was actually just a seven foot high arch of stone that Lucifer had once carved stories into.

 

Their home was built on a mountain far away from the next village yet not so far that it'd birth rumors.

Below Lucifer's gaze, lengths of wine fields spanned the land, the next village painting refreshing warm orangey dots into the picture.

They were all so innocent, in their own way. Foul, corrupted, yes. But still they hadn't figured out what lived amongst them.

Were blinded by his sibling's and his own beauty.

Michael stepped aside his twin.

 

"Fifteen have been found drained close to our home. In the span of a single week, Luce. Not even Gabriel has such an appetite. It worries me."

 

"Everything worries you", Lucifer gently scolded yet as he drank from his glass again his brain began to work on the implications in his brother's words.

 

They made quite the picture together. Lucifer clad in wide comfortable white robes that he'd first started wearing in the third century of human count when they had lived in India.

And Michael in almost futuristically cut cotton trousers and a shirt that showed of the muscles in his arms. He'd forgone his trademark black coat in his worry, it seemed.

 

Lucifer hummed once, noticing the tight jaw muscles in his brother's face.

He offered Michael his glass but received only a scoff of disgust.

 

"You must feed or you will be the reason they find another fifteen drained."

 

There was ice in Lucifer's voice and hidden worry.

 

"Soon. When I have solved this problem", came the court answer.

 

The blonde faced his twin, eyes narrowing at seeing the red bleed into that perfect green.

 

"No. Now. Sit down", he ordered, command evident in his usually laid back tone.

It was a bad sign that Michael obeyed without even squinting at his other half.

 

Lucifer took place next to Michael on the ground, legs crossed and relaxed as he put his glass aside and pulled his hair out of the way.

 

"Take however much you like. I have had quite the offerings this past week."

 

A twinkle of mischief awoke in the Morningstar's eyes.

Michael leaned over, not even falling for the bait in his hunger. Lucifer knew not to let anyone else take from him precisely because of this.

Michael wouldn't consume any blood but his twin's. Not even when he was starving and wasting away would the raven-haired man even be tempted by any other.

It had always been that way. And although Lucifer liked to return the favor every once in a while, he didn't mind feeding off of other sources.

 

A near silent sigh slipped past his lips as the delicious pain of his brother's fangs electrified his whole body.

 

Apparently Michael had truly been hungry, savage bloodlust making him bite down harder than necessary.

 

"Don't get any on my clothes", was the only scolding he got.

 

A short growl was the only acknowledgement.

 

Michael released his brother only when a third voice spoke up, filled with mocking happiness:

 

"One day I'll make you two a sign to hang on the door."

 

Slow, dazed and sated, two heads turnt to face their younger brother, the wound on Lucifer's neck instantly sealing itself.

 

"Gabriel. Did we not teach you to knock?", Michael's voice was aggressive, bordering on possessive. Lucifer sent his twin a mild warning glare.

 

"Oh you did. I was simply worried when nobody answered it after the third time", Gabriel dryly responded, sauntering over and plopping onto the ground next to the twins.

 

The youngest of the trio had hair the color of trees in the sunset, eyes of the gentlest brown and was dressed in almost sultry lengths of cotton, his shirt nearly all the way open, exposing his tanned chest and the muscles nobody would assume he had. He looked like a raunchy pirate most of the time, to both the twins' eternal amusement.

 

"So, are we having a feeding party without me? I'm offended", Gabriel started, hurt so fake in his voice it made Lucifer snort a laugh.

 

"There are problems arising. Worrisome problems", the blonde spoke, leaning back against the stone arch of the window, Michael following suit.

 

Both looked positively calm and relaxed, almost sleepy, and it made Gabriel's ancient heart twinge with affection and loyalty for his brothers.

With a non-committal hum, gold brown eyes turned on the expanses of land outside.

 

"I heard of that. Though I assumed you two had fought and Luci had gone off to bite our asses." The humor in his voice was only half-hearted.

 

Gabriel was probably the most lavish of all of them, participating in day-long orgies in the temple the humans had built for him. He liked to indulge in human things, such as drinking alcohol, taking drugs and having sex, both of which his brothers generally did little of. Time dampened ones lust usually.

But Gabriel wasn't usual. And so over the millenia they had given up on trying to get Gabriel to settle down.

Time did make the youngest more serious, whether you'd believe it or not.

Some nights were spend with the twins embracing Gabriel, out of words to ease his worry. Truly, his lavish lifestyle covered what laid beneath; one of the most caring and soft hearted beings either twin had ever seen.

 

Right now Gabriel was serious, all mischief and humor only a tiny shadow in his eyes.

 

"Who do you think was it?"

 

Lucifer cast a curious glance at Michael who simply shook his head - slowly, his nearly fully red eyes a clear sign of how drunk he was off of his twin's blood.

 

"I have suspicions but nothing definite yet. It must have been another vampire, that is for sure. The humans do not have the tools to drain so many of all their blood without visible injuries."

 

Silence swept over the room for a long while, all three watching the night outside and thinking on their own.

 

When Gabriel looked back over to his brothers, they were dozing off. He rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

 

"I will begin a hunt tomorrow. You two get into bed so you can help me", he commanded playfully, grinning when Michael glared at him.

But they had been together since the dawn of time. They knew each other better than they knew themselves.

 

So Gabriel took his leave as the twins tumbled for the bed, falling asleep on top of each other.

He still didn't understand why it made them tired. When Gabriel fed it felt like ecstacy running through his veins, pure power rejuvenating his age old cells and making him grin like an idiot most of the time.

He shook his head, clearing his mind, and traced his sharp fangs with his tongue.

 

If he were to hunt he had to prepare.

 

 

                                                   -

 

They'd been hunting for two weeks now, three shadows perfectly concealed within the dark. They didn't stray too far from their home and instead opted to keep an eye on only the area that mattered to them.

 

It had been riling the twins up. The wait and to not find what they were looking for. Gabriel had had to break them apart when they had snapped at each other the last time they had rested.

His brothers were vicious hunters, precise and lethal but they lacked patience, especially when together.

 

A misplaced sound had Gabriel turn his head, just as a being charged at him.

It didn't get very far. There were few, very few, vampires as old as the three brothers and the attacker wasn't one of them.

Still, the vampire made a valiant effort in killing Gabriel. Until Michael arrived and him pinned and immobile within ten seconds.

 

Lucifer arrived after his brother, all casual predator with his light blond hair almost reflective in the moonlight.

 

"Ah. There we go. And we thought we had you scared off like a lower sewer rat", a sadistic laugh bubbled out of Lucifer's throat, making Michael's lips twitch into a smile as well.

 

Gabriel huffed an amused sound and came to stand next to his older brothers.

He shrugged off Lucifer's questioning gaze of whether he was OK and pointedly stared at the vampire pinned under the dark haired twin.

 

The attacker was a dark skinned male, skin already flawless as marble but his bones still cracked under Michael's strength and didn't heal as quickly as any of the trio's would.

Gabriel guessed he was about a thousand years old.

 

"What is it that brought you here, friend?", Lucifer drawled the last word with sarcasm as thick as that one stew Gabriel had been forced to eat in Mongolia a couple hundred years back.

 

Lucifer noticed the tension in Michael's shoulders, his brother wanted to kill - badly. He'd have to make this quick. Shame.

 

"Raphael has sent me", the attacker spat out.

His voice was thick with the accent of the north, he definitely had barely left Raphael's territory in all his life.

 

Michael was beginning to lose his temper, the silver of his short swords promising a slow death.

 

"Raphael has no business with us", he ground out.

 

The trapped vampire snorted amused. His behavior made Gabriel tense. Sharing a look with Lucifer, they nodded.

 

With only one tap on the shoulder, Michael stood up, his aura liquid black and dangerous but contained for as long as his twin lived.

 

"Tell us", Gabriel demanded.

 

"He wishes to let you know that he knows where you are and what Uriel has done. That you have passed the opportunity to end what he had asked you to do. And that he will take it as his allowance to take things into his own hands."

 

Michael snarled. And before either of his brothers could interrupt, he had beheaded the attacker in one quick motion and lain fire to the remains.

 

Like a menacing God, the eldest brother turnt and walked in the direction of their home.

 

" We will prepare. I will not yield. Raphael has no right. No right to pass judgement", the raven-haired man decided.

 

Lucifer was frowning, watching the flames for a bit before turning and following his twin.

 

Gabriel had turned pale.

His hands were shaking so he forced them into fists.

 

He did not return to the castle until the early early morning, pupils blown wide with drugs and blood high, mood giggly and effectively hiding the terror cursing through his mind.

 

 

                                                  -

 

~743 years before~

 

They had him in shackles. He was never without them anymore, not after he had tried and failed to escape. 

All he wanted was to go home. 

His vision was blurry and black stars were dancing around it. 

They had been starving him, his body longing for the blood it could not produce on its own. 

 

"Now, are you ready to repent your sins, creature?" 

 

The low baritone voice of the priest pounded through Gabriel's head painfully, making him whimper. He had long given up on his dignity. 

 

They had caught him in a village, cocky and relaxed in midst women and men alike, some of them even married. 

But they never could resist Gabriel's charm for long. 

He was younger than his brothers but just as flawless, nearly nine hundred years had he walked this earth alongside them. 

And he'd always found them overbearing. Humans were stupid, they'd never catch them, they didn't even know they existed. 

 

Yet here Gabriel was, chained into a dungeon like a rabid dog, covered in filth and blood. Captured by a religious fanatic who thought Gabriel had possessed a man and could be exorcised if he only were to repent his sins. 

Gabriel nearly sobbed at the hopelessness of the situation. 

He didn't bother answering the priest, just accepted the red hot flaring pain of the branding iron on his chest.

 

 

                                                    -

 

~Now~

 

Michael and Lucifer were tangled together, almost like lovers, in their bed, soundly resting and replenishing the energy two weeks of being awake had taken.

Gabriel felt almost shy, stupid at feeling alone. Yet it was of no surprise after his memories had resurfaced so violently he'd had to drug himself out of his mind.

Now his emotions were raw and all he wanted was to cuddle up with his brothers, make sure they were there and that all of this wasn't another hallucination.

 

A low sob escaped his mouth and Michael's head shot up, always the warrior, always on guard.

With only one look, the older brother knew.

 

"Come here."

 

Guided by Michael's sleepy voice, Gabriel made it to the bed just so before basically collapsing into his brothers' warm embraces.

Lucifer didn't even wake up but simply put his arms around both his siblings.

 

"We will not let Raphael take you. Or Uriel", Michael promised, his voice a rumble like thunder.

 

Gabriel believed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're crying. U know I'm a sadist. Did u find the detail I put in for u?


End file.
